


[Podfic]  No Such Thing As Fate

by Mysecretfanmoments, odoridango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments, https://archiveofourown.org/users/odoridango/pseuds/odoridango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You forgot,” he said, with a tone of sudden clarity. “Ah. So that’s why you called me captain.”</p>
<p>Reincarnation AU in which Eren and Levi never established a relationship in that other life. (Background Erwin/Marie, Armin/Annie, possible others)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Such Thing As Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165756) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



> A huge, huge thank you to mysecretfanmoments for letting me podfic their amazing work! This is not a professional recording by any means, so it will likely contain ambient noise, some stumbles, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Audio is hosted via 4shared. Unfortunately, this does mean I cannot embed an audio player, but you can access the stream and download via the direct link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/yi94k3gOce/ch1_edit_mixdown.html#)!


	2. Memories of loss

An unfortunate amount of background noise in this one. The neighbors were not kind with their cars or lawn mowers. Otherwise, you can access the stream and download link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/1ZSDtv5jce/ch2_edit_mixdown.html)! 


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of sorts.

We meet the entire gang in this one! Link to the audio stream and download is [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/xKCIw1Okce/ch3_edit_mixdown.html).


	4. Former-life-birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first encounter with Levi's POV! (Starts in Eren's.)

Surprise! Yes, this is still alive. Celebrating it with a chapter about birthdays and cake!

As usual, audio stream and download link are[ here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/iB5EkZ7Fba/nstafch4_mixdown__2_.html)!


	5. Hypnosis

It's amateur acting hour! Didn't want Hanji to sound weepy too, so I decided not to go chop an onion. I actually also went through half the chapter, and then realized I hadn't turned the mic on, so I had to redo it. Oops.

Audio stream and download are [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/g2WFuaCYba/nstafch5_mixdown.html)! Enjoy!


	6. New Year's Resolution

Very low key argument in this one. Still trying to figure out Eren's voice, though I kind of like how he ended up sounding in this one.

Audio stream and download link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/G6KlmWuWba/nstafch6.html#). Please enjoy!


End file.
